Silver Moon
by Lanoon
Summary: Just another fluffy one shot sense I had to delete my first one, hope you like it and review.


**Hi guys, sorry I had to delete my first story, I had a note from a department in Fan fiction that said I broke the third rule so I have to delete the song lyrics or delete the whole story and it just wouldn't be the same without the lyrics. This one is also another fluffy one shot and hope you like it by reviewing? Or you can hate it and tell me why too. I own nothing, but Ally does. **

_Your pathetic, just like your old man was_

"punch, punch"

_show her what happens to spies who don't talk_

"punch, punch, pant, punch, punch"

_I did promise I would take you to your father, didn't I?_

"punch, punch, punch"

_If you don't talk, you might as well be joining him too._

"punch, punch, punch, pant, punch, punch, kick"

_Fine, if you wont give us what we want, we will just make you spill where you will break best, your home._

"punch, punch, punch, pant, punch, Punch"

The punch bag's chain finally gave away, making the worn out bag roll across the P&E floor. I let out a big sigh and closed my eyes but opened them quickly; not wanting to see the horrid images again; they already haunt me at night. All semester I asked myself, "where did I go wrong," and now I have my answer. I don't regret having my memories back, even if those horrible days and nights haunt me, it is not as bad as what not knowing did to me.

I am so mad, how could I have let them do this to me? How did I let myself get this bad? I now know me getting caught wasn't exactly my fault, but I still let it happen. All my life I wished to go back and fix things, and I never wanted to this much until now. I should have already learned my lesson as to not let hopes and dreams get to me _again. _I _know _that playing with hopes and dreams dangerous, but then again, no human can live without hopes and dreams. Hope is motivation, and motivation make us human, otherwise we would just be an emotionless machine, shaped and bended to another's likes and needs. I know life isn't fair, and everyone needs to take sacrifices in their life, but you can only give so much.

I cant take this anymore, I need to get some fresh air. I wont be gone for long, I know I made a promise to not run away again, I will come back inside before anyone awakes. I walk out of the barn and opened the door into the cold, crisp, night. I can plainly see everything out side, the full moon is so bright that I can see every detail, from the little pebbles- to the high walls that protects the school from the outside world. The silver moonlight made everything so eliminated that I almost thought it was day time. I looked up to the moon in wonder, I have never seen it like this before, it was so beautiful I thought I was dreaming, but I know I wasn't I closed my eyes soaking the wonderful moonlight and let myself forget about reality for just this little moment, knowing I might not ever have this chance again.

_Snap!_

I jumped, my eyes shot open looking for the source of the sound. I quickly came back to reality, and just as quickly, remembering my position. I was everyone is asleep, and I am alone. My mind immediately went back to all the times I have been in this situation, all my adversities, humiliation, guilt, and frustration was starting to boil up inside me; rapidly getting bigger by the second. In all of my situations, I was only told one command. Run. And like in all of my situations, I did.

I took one leap after another towards the awaiting forest behind the school, arms pumping at my sides, wind in my hair, and frost bite nipping at my nose. I jumped over ancient roots, dodged thick branches, sprinting faster and faster, loving the thrill of freedom. The forest got thicker, the thick, brown dirt became rock as the ground got steeper. I didn't care for anything at that moment, I just let all my emotions let loose as I ran as fast as I could. I hadn't noticed that my cheeks were wet from my unexpected tears. I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve, scolding myself for being so soft at a moment like this. I started to run slower, and then came to an abrupt stop.

The trees were gone, and I came to some kind of clearing, if the moon hadn't lit up everything I wouldn't have noticed. I took a step forward, letting my curiosity get the best of me. But then, I felt something, eyes- I felt eyes. I stayed quiet, listening for any clue; and then I knew.

"You know, when I first met you, you could have gave me a heads up that I will have to spend the rest of my life going after you, could have given me some warning," he said as he came from behind me.

"I wish I could have got some warning too" I said truthfully.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't run away anymore" he said softly coming closer.

"Technically, I'm still in Gallagher Grounds" I replied.

"I wish I could say that is reassuring," he whispered as he turned me around facing him. I looked up at him, the moonlight lit up his face, making him look beautiful as the full moon itself. And then, I couldn't help but smile at him. Zach then, being him cracked a knowing smile, knowing exactly what I am thinking.

Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, bringing me so close that the only thing separating us is our clothes. I hugged him tight and rested my head on his shoulder as he also held me tighter and traced his lips on my face.

I then had an idea, I got out of Zach's grasp and went to the nearest big tree and started to climb up. I looked down to see Zach watching me with a confused on his face. I looked at him for a second and said "well, you coming?"

I climbed on to a very nice fat branch and waited. The tree was so big and strong, it could hold an elephant. Zach sat on the branch and I sat with my back to him., but Zach wont have that as he practically dragged me towards him and wrapped his arms securely around my waist. I then turned my head and kissed him deeply. After what felt like eternity I pulled away and asked "you will stay with me right?"

Zach smiled, understanding my double meaning and said "definitely."

**Soooo? How was it? Please tell me so I can write another one even better. I really appreciate you guys reading. Thank you so much! **


End file.
